


Retribution

by Bipolar_Armitage_Hux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emperor Hux, Established Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Married Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bipolar_Armitage_Hux/pseuds/Bipolar_Armitage_Hux
Summary: Kylo Ren has been kidnapped, and recovered by his husband Emperor Hux. However, it turns out that the kidnapper was Brendol Hux... The Emperor decides he needs to deal with this matter personally.





	

The Emperor had Brendol Hux brought to his throne room. He wanted him to see his son sat before him, on an ornate throne, surrounded by men who were at his command. Where the younger Hux sat, he crossed his left leg over his right, stretched his fingers to the end of the arms and tapped the cool metal a little excitedly. He was smiling for the first time in days; the dark circles around his eyes from the sleepless nights brought upon by Kylo's kidnapping gave his wide eyes an almost hysterical look, and his joints were shaking from the amount of substances he had ingested in the last seventy two hours to keep himself awake. Despite the artificial attempts to restore energy to the man however, he still ached, he still longed for a good night's sleep and an actual meal. That could wait however, he still had much to do - he wouldn't rest until he knew Kylo was alright. He may have recovered his love but the man was still lying barely conscious in the clinic, and the reason why Hux wasn't by his side right now was because of the man in shackles in front of him. He stared at the aging Commandant in front of him, his red hair becoming more silver by the day, and his teeth clenched. Despite everything the man still had the gall to  _ smirk  _ at Hux, and that caused the younger man to shift uncomfortably as he attempted to repress his anger at the response. Not only was the man in shackles in the middle of the Emperor's citadel, not only was he looking up at the Emperor who despised him who he had beaten, tortured and raped for years, he was also... Smiling. Like he found this entire situation hilarious. 

 

"So. Commandant Hux," The Emperor began, voice filled with disgust. "You've outdone yourself." Brendol snorted, looked up and let his twisted blue eyes fall upon his bastard son. He found it hard to take this entire thing seriously, even on a throne and in his own citadel he still looked like a scrawny, weak little boy trying to impress Daddy. 

 

"Come now, Armitage, is all of this necessary?" Brendol responded. 

 

" _ Emperor _ , your liege, Supreme Leader, or perhaps, Hux if we are familiar. We are not." Hux's voice shook a little but he hoped his men attributed that to the sleepless nights and not out of fear of his father. He himself wasn't entirely sure which one it was. 

 

"A throne only means as much as the man sitting upon it, boy. So in this case, forgive me if I'm not impressed," the Commandant mocked, smile widening when he saw his son's fingers tremor a little. After all this time I know how to get under your skin, bastard, Brendol thought to himself. He knew he couldn't save his own life at this point - he wasn't going to demean his final moments by begging or his life. 

 

"Men, out," Hux said gesturing with his left hand but not taking his eyes off of his father. 

 

"But, Supreme Leader-" 

 

"Are you questioning my orders, Lieutenant Driver?" Hux responded, his gaze still fixed upon the man in shackles in front of him. 

 

"No, no sir, sorry sir, right away sir," the young Lieutenant said, before evacuating his men. Only when the room emptied did Hux allow himself to speak again, he stood up from his throne and began to wring his hands pacing up and down in front of his father, who in return just looked amused by the whole display. 

 

"W-why did you do it? Why did you take him?" Hux asked, stopping in front of the man, his eyes filled with desperation. 

 

"Him? Your hound you mean?" Brendol began. "Why not? I wanted to see what made him so special. I must say, it's been a while since I fucked a cunt so warm and tight. How many times do you take it, Armitage? Personally I prefer-" Hux felt his chest begin to heavy as his shoulders began to quake. He took a step forward and silence the man by kicking him in the chest, aiming for the man to fall backwards but his father not wanting to give the boy the satisfaction used every ounce of willpower in his body to sit up straight despite the burning ache where the heavy, military boot had hit him. "You'll have to do better than that, boy-" 

 

"Answer me," Hux growled. 

 

"You can't throw orders at me, maggot. Everyone else might think you're the great hope of the galaxy, that you'll bring the Empire to glory but I know different. You're still that sniveling, weak little boy who pissed himself after being punished by his father. You're still the small, weak thing that cried and screamed whilst I used you. All you were ever good for was two holes to fuck, the galaxy will see that soon. I'm just disappointed I won't live to see your downfall," His father said, glowering at his son. 

 

"I- I - I'm your Emperor. I'm going to bring Order to the galaxy I've done- a lot of great- any other father would be proud," Hux stammered, feeling less like Supreme Leader of the galaxy and more like a child throwing a tantrum. Brendol actually managed to let out a gruff, strained laugh in response. 

 

"Proud of what? Without that animal, that mutt of traitor blood, you wouldn't have accomplished anything. If you weren't bedding him every night, you wouldn't have convinced him to let you rule instead. What have you gained, Armitage? What have you personally without the help of me or your attack dog gained?" the Elder Hux challenged. 

 

"His blood means nothing, mine didn't cause me to become an arrogant rapist," Hux snarled, his shoulders hunched and back tensed. 

 

"True," Brendol began thoughtfully. "Blood isn't too important. If it was I might actually have a son who I wasn't ashamed of... But perhaps your whore of a mother from such low stock ruined you for me." 

 

"This- this isn't about me, or my mother," Hux responded lamely, staring at the floor. 

 

"Isn't it? Why do you think I took him, Armitage?" 

 

"I- don't-" 

 

"What expense did you go to find that boy, Armitage? That boy you  _ love _ ." 

 

"I sent my armies to look for him, I-"

 

"Yes, you used every resource you had, to scour the galaxy for one mongrel," Brendol said with an arrogant, satisfied grin. Hux opened his mouth to respond, shut it again and felt his chest shake underneath the layers of garments he'd thrown on to make him appear heavier. 

 

"He's the Jedi Killer, a Force User, he's my - my second in command-" 

 

"Your husband, the man you love, yes? Thus proving my point. You are still a child with too much power, a weak, frail victim who is completely dependent on his attack dog." 

 

"No, it's not because of-" 

 

"Oh, but it is. By the stars, Armitage," Brendol began, sneering. "You're shaking like a shitting dog. Here we see the mighty emperor, dependent on some lowly creature and still terrified of his father." 

 

"You don't -" 

 

"And speaking of this weak, pathetic husband of yours," Brendol continued. "Why wasn't your own father invited to the wedding? Rather cruel of you. Were you the one in the dress? I could have walked you down the aisle." 

 

"Father," Hux said suddenly. "Do you know why I brought you here? To my citadel? Rather than have you killed on sight?" 

 

"I assume," the shackled man began, his smirk faltering slightly. "It's because you can't actually kill me, you're too much of a coward to look me in the eye whilst you watch me die." Hux smirked, now he had the upper hand. 

 

"No, it was because I wanted you to see who I am now, how many people answer to me, that no matter what you think... I am the Emperor. And I am happy, in love, and have made something of myself. I will save the galaxy. I - I don't need you to be proud of me any more," Hux finished, convincing himself what he said was completely true. "And," he began, pulling the handheld blaster from his ostentatious belt. "I want you to look me in the eye whilst I aim between your two eyes, I want to see you squirm. And when I'm done, I'm going to spit on your body and have it thrown into the streets. I will formally retract your title and  _ everyone  _ will know why. You are done, old man," Hux finished aiming the gun at the bridge of Brendol's nose and smirking. To his delight, his father had a look of fear in his eyes. 

 

"You- son, you can't do this, you-" 

  
"Oh? Son is it? Funny how people change their tone with a blaster in their face, isn't it?" Hux snarled. He pulled the trigger, watching as the bullet wedged itself between the man's eyes, created a torrent of blood from the man's head on both sides. He walked over to the man's body, his own still quaking but the smirk still on his lips. True to his word, he spat on the man's body and stepped over him. When he left the entrance of the throne room, he saw two of his guards stationed there and turned to them. "Get someone to clean up in there, will you?" He said with a strange edge to his voice. Tears? Amusement? Not even the Emperor himself was sure. However, one thing he knew was when he was walking to the clinic to see Kylo was that he had avenged his love... And he was free. 


End file.
